Talk:Ghostbusters III
Suggestions for new content can be suggested below. All new content considered must have references with it. Decisions by the staff are to avoid spreading rumors. ---- Release date Hey, the Fandango description says the movie will be out January 1, 2013. We should add that.--Fred (talk) 00:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Until there is an official press release from Sony, a release date will always be shifting and should be best left as "to be announced." Mrmichaelt 01:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::No, we will bother with a date when Sony or Bill Murray himself starts saying it.There is no point in a deadline for something stuck in script writing mode. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) New Actors/Actresses There has been much spin over the years and to be frank, my ear for this has went deaf. I removed Jack Black because the article it used for reference was over 2 years old. (Jun 17, 2009). I am open to good references names that really have been spoken of by Dan/Harold/Ivan. I think after all the silly things that fly out on IMDb and wikipedia, we can't help but be picky. Note, that neither of those sites are good references for matters like this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Rookie Question is it possible that rookie from the game will be charecter in this film? unsigned- 71.251.64.182 :As far as I know Ryan French, the person they modeled the Rookie after I doubt would be asked to attribute to a film as he is not a actor. There have been over the coarse of the years rumors of 4 rookies. (not from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime or Extreme Ghostbusters :( ) :I will assume your question is aimed at a more clear tie in canon wise between the "possible" third movie, and the Video Game. Mrmichaelt, my partner at this wiki project I know would disagree, but from the way they treated The Real Ghostbusters, they will likely try not to contradict it, but will avoid it. However, this is from a fellow fan, so take it with a grain of salt. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Based on what Mr. Aykroyd has said, it sounds like he implied the cast of Rookies (three men and a women) are new characters. At the end of The Video Game, they left Rookie with the option to lead a franchise of his own so it's possible he took the offer, turned it down and quit, or got laid off once Louis Tully returned to work. ::Since it sounds like this movie takes place when the Ghostbusters are much older, the timeline is likely closer to now-ish, the 2010's. If this holds up, then it wouldn't necessarily contradict past teams of Rookie(s) (Extreme Ghostbusters was in 1997, The Video Game was Thanksgiving 1991, and Sanctum of Slime was ~2000s). I would say no, I don't think the Rookie will appear. Maybe referenced. But that is speculation on my part. Mrmichaelt 02:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Bye To the office Guys, and hello to Etan Cohen (of MIB3) Link to read-Is it good enough to be included I wonder. Anyways, if true this is great news. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think it is valid and should be added to that paragraph of recent quotes of Aykroyd and Murray. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) New draft being written by new guy Hey guys, I found something super juicy. Men in Black 3 writer Etan Cohen is penning a new draft for the movie or so this says. It looks awesome cause the MIB movies have similarities to Ghostbusters: they're both sci-fi comedies, and they're both set in NYC. We should put that in the article.--Fred (talk) 21:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm with you on the change in writers. Yeah I'll have to update the GB3 article. Been debating how to do it, yet hold on to older information . Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! Maybe I can help you figure out how to update it.--Fred (talk) 21:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think a article on Etan is warranted yet. GB3 has been restarted a few times now. I need to decide how to deal with the confirmed section and things like that. That will take time and thought. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, we've linked to that article but holding off with outright creating an article for Mr. Cohen. We just have to wait until after the movie hits the theaters essentially. Without more information, we're basically making a tiny article that may end up over using info from other wiki sites to fill in empty space. In terms of Devilmanozzy's concerns, I say we treat it like how the Ghostbusters Movie Scripts were organized. For Ghostbusters, the original script by Dan Aykroyd (aka Ghost Smashers) was given its own page. For Ghostbusters III, the original script by Aykroyd, Ghostbusters 3: Hellbent was given its own article. We know the Ghostbusters script has at least four rewrites during the collaboration between Aykroyd and Harold Ramis. Those are not spun off into their own articles and covered in Trivia in the Ghostbusters article. And course, there is the last script version cobbled from what we see in the actual movie. As of right now for Ghostbusters III, we can only determine there are two rewrites so far. The first rewrite is the collaboration between Lee Eisenberg and Gene Stupnitsky. The second rewrite is the one announced to be penned by Etan Cohen. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::For the Development section, the most logical thing I think we can create in the meantime is three subsections - one for General News, a second for news related to the First Rewrite, and a third for news related to the Second Rewrite. Choosing references is a tricky subject. We like to stick with the original article and avoid using the 50 some articles that other sites publish because often news that travels the Internet is like the old grape vine, it goes through fictitious permutations and the original truths are often lost. It is even more likely for the said original article to be accepted when there is a video clip or voice recording to accompany it. That way, we can match up the article with what whoever is being interviewed (such as Aykroyd) said. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC)